Childhood Games
by KilianaFelagund
Summary: "They are just children Thorin, be gentle with them." Dis cried out as her brother stormed out the front door of their humble home. Thorin waved her off with an angry grunt as he wracked his mind wondering where to find the devilish imps. Just some stories of the Durin boys. rated K plus only to be safe...
1. Games

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, or the characters. They belong to JRR Tolkien (the most brilliant writer ever)

* * *

><p>"They are just children Thorin, be gentle with them." Dis cried out as her brother stormed out the front door of their humble home. They had hurriedly moved into this little house of mud and thatch after the flood destroyed their home by the river and their new home was not finished. She hurried to the door and yelled again. "They are just children!" Thorin waved her off with an angry grunt as he wracked his mind wondering where to find the devilish imps.<p>

It wasn't as hard as he had expected it to be. As he neared the smithy he could here to tell-tail squeals of his youngest nephew who was undoubtedly being tortured at the moment by his older brother.

Thorin stepped around the corner and into the yard; his face livid with rage and saw… nothing. No squeals, no children, nothing.

"Come out at once!" He roared scanning the yard before heading to the shop. "Come out before you get in even more trouble then you already are in!"

A smothered giggle erupted from behind him. He spun. "Kili! Fili!"

Out from behind a lonely rock popped the dark mop of hair and mischievous face of the younger brother. The grin was unmistakable. _A face of an angel is a face that is getting into mischief. _Thorin thought. Both he and Dis had learned early on not to fall for his big brown angel eyes, although sometimes they still did. Actually, most of the time they still did. It wasn't really possible to not fall into Kili's innocent seeming traps and trusting those innocent eyes that were grinning at him at the very moment.

"Kili, get your wretched little body over here at once. Where is your brother?"

Kili squealed with laughter and tumbled helplessly over the rock grabbing at the thin air with his tiny fists. "Here!" the voice of the elder erupted like a war cry behind him and before he could react he felt his legs plowed into and he crashed to his knees. Kili promptly propelled his little body into his uncle just as hard and he could laughing at the top of his lungs the entire time while Fili attempted to plow his uncle the rest of the way to the ground.

Thorin felt his anger melting away as Kili's small body mashed into this face. As far as Kili was concerned, Thorin had just been promoted to the rank of tree. Thorin grabbed him by his shirt and pried him loose letting him dangle in the air by his clothes. His arms and legs were pumping and his shining eyes were all but hidden by his dark messy mop.

With Kili satisfactorily handled for the moment Thorin turned his mind to the older who was about to succeed in his plowing. Catching Fili was quite a bit harder than catching his little monkey of a five-year-old brother. In the end he discovered himself with Fili tucked under one arm chasing Kili down again having been forced to drop him in the attempt to catch the elder.

Kili doubled over with laughter when he was caught, wrapped himself around Thorin's arm and set to work pummeling his uncle with both his fists. This was a far better game than anything Fili could ever invent to play. It sure beat the heck out of playing "Wetake Ewabow" for the six-millionth time.

"Kili!" Thorin yelled over the shill laughs of the five year old. "Cut it out!" Kili's laughter instantly dissolved into tears and he flung himself back all but wrenching himself out of his uncle's arm and landing head first on the ground.

Alarmed Thorin reflexively dropped Fili and caught Kili; and the game began again. Fili laughed and fled for his life abandoning his brother to the monster that was chasing them. Kili wormed his way free and fled in the other direction.

There was no end. They would not tire.

Finally an exhausted Thorin sat down on the ground astride a kicking pile of Fili and glared at the younger where he was precariously perched on the fence across the yard.

"Kili." He said in a soothing honey voice as he attempted to soften the expression on his face. The laddie contained his giggles, jumped down, and started to do a dance in front of the fence. "You can't catch me." He taunted his high squeaky voice warbling with laughter. "You'wr just as swow as a snaiw."

"Fili." Thorin said sharply looking down at the helpless prisoner beneath him. "Did you teach him to say those things?"

Fili looked slightly ashamed and amused. Uncertain whether to deny the charges or fess-up he simply grinned and said nothing.

Thorin turned back to Kili. "Now that's not very nice to your poor uncle Kili, you're just a little whirl-wind, how am I supposed to catch up with you_?" Perhaps in this case it is better to flatter him into submission rather than futilely chase him._ Thorin figured, _especially since there are two of them._

Kili's eye shone under his hair.

Thorin decided to risk it. "Guess what Kili?"

Kili didn't move. "Whap?" he piped up.

"I came home today to find my room a total wreck. Was that you?"

"Don't tell him Kee." Fili started to holler out but Thorin clamped one hand over his mouth. Kili looked uneasy. "Yep." He replied sweetly his face smoothing into that of an angel again.

"I seem to remember telling to little dwarflings to stay out of my room, didn't I?"

Kili's smile faded. "Yes. But it was Fiwi's idea to pway the game, we just needed a bag and Mum wouldn't give us huws." He blurted out. "I remembud you had one so we bowowed it."

Fili squirmed still unable to free his mouth or his arms where they were pinned beneath his uncle.

"What bag?" Thorin asked trying to look sternly at this little adorable imp with the big soft brown eyes.

Kili danced around the rock and proudly held up the remains of what had once been one of Thorin's nice leather satchels. "Hewe it is!" He proudly squeaked ignoring his older brother' mumbled protests. He scurried across the yard and clambered up into Thorin's arms; bag and all. "See, we wewe going to bwing it back just wike good wittle dwawfs. Hewe it is." Thorin took the bag and looked at its muddy shredded remains and then looked back at the beaming brown eyes and shining face surrounded by wild brown hair. Nope he just couldn't do it. Thorin burst into roars of laughter and hugged his nephew to his chest with all his might. "Oh you little rat! It isn't even possible to be angry at you." Kili buried his face in Thorin's neck and laughed back.

"As for you." Thorin said sternly, attempting to scowl again as he looked down at his ten-year old sister-son beneath him. "We are going home. You are in trouble."

With one arm he carried a content muddy Kili while with the other he dragged a rather apprehensive and equally muddy Fili the entire way home.

"Now." He said in his firmest voice. "You are going to put everything back where you got it." He was facing the boys in his wrecked room attempting to get Kili to listen. "Do you understand? Kili! Do you understand?" Fili nodded regretfully but Kili wasn't paying attention to anything but the string of large beads lying on the floor. "Surw unca." He said sweetly. Thorin's words had clearly gone in one ear and right back out the other.

"When I come back this room had better look cleaner." Thorin said forcing both of them to look him in the eyes."

"Ok." Kili replied sweetly again. This time his soft brown eyes were peering up at Thorin and warning bells immediately went off in his head. _Angel face._

* * *

><p><em>Review, PLEASE. thanks ~ Kiliana<em>


	2. Hurt

Hey thank you SO much for the reviews! They made me so excited. This is my first fanfic that I have ever let other people read. Let me know what you think. Thanks ~ Kiliana

* * *

><p>Thorin met Dis in the kitchen. "How do you do it all day?" he sighed. "That Kili is nothing but trouble. He is laughing his head off one minute but the second you scold him he falls apart. And it isn't even possible to be angry at him when he jubilantly returns your ruined bag as if nothing is wrong and then hugs you as sweetly as an angel." Thorin blurted out without taking a breath of air as he dropped the woeful remains in front of her.<p>

Dis laughed and handed him a mug of ale. "Yes, he certainly has the angel face down pat." She replied. "The trick, Thorin, is that I don't ever scold them, and they never disobey me. You have to win over their unconditional love and they will do anything you ask of them. Plus, don't really worry about a satchel it isn't worth much. The lesson to ask before taking must be learned, but come at it from a different angle. You need both Kili and Fili to WANT to be honest and never take your things."

"Everything you said makes sense but one thing. How by MAHAL do you get a five year old to WANT to do something he doesn't understand?"

Dis laughed. "Come with me Thorin." She replied and they set off down the hall to the bed room. They opened to door on mayhem. Fili was angrily shoving clothes into the wardrobe and yelling at Kili who was jumping up and down on the bed. "Mum, Kili won't help me!" Fili wined at her.

"Kili!" Thorin shouted before she could say anything. Kili, caught in mid-air started violently, missed his landing and tumbled off the bed hitting his head on the table and chair on the way down.

"Kili!" Dis shrieked in fear and raced across the room. Fili however beat her to his side and had already gathered him in his arms. His forehead was bleeding badly from a gash that ran from just above his temple and vanished into his hairline. For a moment Kili stared up at him in disbelief unable to grasp what had happened before he melted into uncontrollable shrieks and sobs. Dis pried his arms from around his brother's neck -and lifted him into her own. Thorin touched Fili's head. "You're okay." He murmured. Fili stood up and held up his arms for Thorin to pick him up. He was sniffling in an attempt not to cry.

"What's wrong?" Thorin asked carrying him to the den where Dis had gone. "I didn't mean for Ki-hili to g-get hurt." He hiccupped.

"No one did, and I'm sure he will be alright." Thorin comforted him. However it only seemed to make matters worse and Fili dissolved into tears. "He isn't going to die is he?" he sobbed.

"Of course not." Thorin replied alarmed. "Why would you think that?"

"Y-you said that, that D-Dad was g-going to be alright th-the same way be-before you l-left and he never c-c-came back." Fili sobbed into his uncle's shoulder.

"Oh Sun-shine." Thorin half laughed half sobbed using Fili's pet name. "Your father was gravely injured. Remember when Kili fell off the house and when he fell out of the tree?" he didn't die from those. He just fell off the bed, I'm sure he will be fine."

Fili quieted down comforted as they took up residence on the other end of the couch from Dis and Kili. Kili had quieted when Dis had laid a cool rag on his cut. Now he looked sleepy in her arms.

"You ok Kee?" Fili asked quietly from Thorin's arms.

"Ya. I'mkay." He replied slurring the words together in drowsiness.

"Good. I wouldn't want you to be unable to help me finish cleaning Uncle's room." Fili replied.

"kay." Kili replied. "M'head huwts." He whined his normally sparkly face crunched with pain.

Dis looked at Thorin slightly alarmed. "He started slurring his speech a few minutes ago." She said in an undertone. Fili picked up on her alarm and crawled to Kili's side. "Hey Kee, you're okay right?"

Kili's eyes fluttered "M'sweepy wa'appened?" he murmured.

"You fell of the bed, remember?" Dis said her alarm growing.

"I fewwoff what?" he murmured again.

"Thorin." Dis looked up sharply. "Something's wrong."

Thorin was off the couch in a flash. "Keep him awake. I'm going for Oin."

Fili sat up trembling with fear. "Is Kili going to die?" he asked sharply.

"Of course not, don't be silly, Oin is going to fix him right up, no problems." Dis answered firmly. "Now let's just keep him awake until Oin arrives."

Saying was not as easy as doing and before five minutes were passed they couldn't wake him no matter how much they shook him and called his name.

Before long Oin and Thorin hurried in the door. Balin was with them as well.

"Thorin, there was nothing I could do to keep him awake. I did everything I could." Dis said quickly as they reached her side.

"Put him in his room." Oin said gently and then dropping his voice so as not to be heard by the blonde child he added. "It would be wise if his brother was not here."

Balin moved without hesitation. "Come on Fili, let's go check out my new ponies."

But Fili could feel that something was very wrong. "No, I wanna stay here with Kee. I'll stay out of the way I promise."

"No laddie. You're going to come with Ole Balin." He scooped the boy up and turned to leave.

"NO!" Fili screamed all the way. "I WANNA STAY! I DON'T WANT TO GO! NO!"

He screams died away at last and Dis's mask of control vanished. "Is he going to live Oin?" she asked timidly clinging to her brother.

"I honestly don't know Dis." Oin answered truthfully. "I'll do everything I can for him, I promise. But that is a nasty head wound and I don't know how much damage it will do."

The realization of just how bad Kili's head was began to sink in on Thorin. And he sat down with an almost inaudible groan. "If I killed him I'll never forgive myself." He said at last.

"It's not your fault Thorin." Dis said reaching out to touch his arm.

"What happened?" Oin asked without looking up.

"He fell off the bed." Dis replied.

"I had him and Fili cleaning up my room that they destroyed and he wasn't helping…"

"Small surprise that." Oin chuckled mirthlessly as he carefully cleaned the nasty cut.

"…anyhow I came in and he was jumping on the bed and I yelled at him startling him and he fell off the bed hitting the table and chair as he fell."

"Ooh. You poor baby. What did mum say about jumping on the bed." Oin cooed at the unconscious baby.

"Is he going to be ok Oin." Dis inquired hurriedly.

"Honestly I don't know. His wound is not that bad but the concussion is. If there is swelling inside his scull he could very well die. If there is not he could wake up in a few days and be just fine. His confusion I would guess was caused by the concussion. It is unfortunate you were unable to keep him awake so I could find out how he responded. I would have a better chance of knowing how serious it is. Let's keep our minds optimistic. I'm going to give him some medicine and bandage the wound. If you keep it from getting infected and keep everything quiet around him then he may wake up in a few days and be just fine. If, however he has swelling on his brain, then there is nothing anyone can do."

"So much for optimism." Thorin growled.

"Thank you Oin." Dis quickly added and gave him a hug. "Please keep coming and checking on him."

"Wild horses couldn't keep me from doing that." He said. "Dis, he has a head of solid lead and a spirit of fire just like his father. If anyone can survive this just fine, it is him."

Dis smiled through her anguish and let Thorin see him to the door. "Oh and Thorin." He added before he left. "I do not think it would be wise to let Fili too close to him unless you can make sure he doesn't disturb him and stays very quiet."

"I'll make sure." Thorin promised and he closed the door. Back in the bed room he found Dis softly stroking the babe's hair. For once it was not standing on end but rather splayed out like a dark halo on the pillow beneath him.

"Where do you think he got that crazy hair from?" Thorin laughed under his breath and he tried to brush it down and smooth it. It refused, of course, to even the idea of being tamed.

"I don't know." She replied brushed his cheek carefully to avoid the sweet smelling bandage on his head. "I think it came for free with his spirit when the Mahal made him." She smiled softly at that thought. "It matches him perfectly; wild, untamable, and completely unmanageable."

Thorin wrapped his arm around her. But for the short uneasy breathing and the bandage, Kili looked like he was sleeping.

Thorin stood up and paced out of the room. In his own room he sat down heavily on his bed. Why did he have to snap at his rambunctious nephew just as he was in the air? Freak accident. That was what Oin had called it. Thorin wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back-side of his hand. "Oh Mahal If you are listening to me. PLEASE don't take my night-owl away from me. Please let Kili live." His head dropped into his hands and his groaned. He was alone in his wrecked room sitting on the spot where only a few hours before the bubbling baby had been jumping. In the seclusion of his room no one could see him as a few tears trace their way across his cheeks and into his dark beard. "Let him live, Mahal our Father."


	3. Story

Hey so I'm having fun. Let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>Balin had his hands full trying to keep Fili preoccupied all afternoon. They went from the stables, to the smithy, to the hospital; that one was a complete fail. As soon as Fili laid eyes on the sick dwarves within he started to call of Kili. "I wanna go to Kili Master Balin. He NEEDS me! He gets nightmares without me there to calm him. Kili needs me PLEASE Master Balin." Needless to say, the hospital was rapidly left behind in exchange for anything else.<p>

Finally as the shadows lengthened and trailed away into the distance, Fili sat beside Balin on a lonely stone bench. His short stocky legs swung rhythmically back and forth as they watched the sun-set in golden-fire.

"Did I ever tell you the story of the moon and the sun?" Balin asked in a soft voice. Fili looked up at him with big sleepy blue eyes. "No." he murmured and settled his head comfortably on the older dwarfs arm.

"Once there was a child named Dia. She was a dwarven princess and was so beautiful that few could resist her charming smile. She was to be given in marriage to an ugly prince and she refused." He began.

"Why was she being forced to marry him anyway? That isn't very nice." Fili interrupted.

"Hush, do you want to hear the story?"

"Sure I do." He replied his short blonde braids beginning to come undone.

Balin adjusted his position until he rested on his lap. Then as he continued the story he carefully undid the braids to fix them.

"Well, she had to marry this prince since she was a dwarven princess and couldn't marry just anyone. But, she didn't want to obey so she put forth a demand on him. The first man to bring her a star hung on a chain would be the man she would marry."

"That's not possible." Fili interrupted again more quietly then before.

"Hush." Balin replied. "Well, the fame of her beauty had spread to the ends of the earth and so did her challenge. Many young dwarrows gave up their homes and left their families to seek a path into the heavens. There was one in particular whose hair was like burnished gold and his beard of full and his face as ruddy. He was a simple farmer and could never dream of becoming prince until he heard of the challenge. So off he set for he DID know how to get her a star. Well, this young laddie, whose name was Kiakor if you were wondering, made his way to the mountains and began his decent into the very core."

"That's the wrong direction to be looking for a star." Fili sleepily corrected.

"Hush, you think he didn't know that? There is the secret he fashioned a diamond into a star. It was a very special diamond and when he was almost finished he bore it up to the highest peak of the mountain in the middle of the night and captured the light of the moon trapping it in the crystal."

"That is also not possible." Fili whispered. "You can't capture light."

"Well thank you for that correction master literal. Perhaps I won't even finish the story."

"No, go one and continue." The child hurriedly apologized.

"For your information it is very possible to capture light in gems, but only the greatest dwarf and elves smiths of legends have ever been able to do it." Balin tugged on one of Fili's braids and then continued. "Where was I, oh yes; now Kiakor took the wondrous stone and made his way across the land until he came to the gates of the castle carved into the mountain. Kiakor was seized and dragged to the great hall. 'Who are you that you dare to pound upon the gates of my kingdom.' The king roared in anger. But Kiakor was not frightened. 'I brought the princess Dia her star.' He announced silencing the room instantly."

Fili's head jerked as he struggled to stay awake. "What happened?"

"Dia was called in and Kiakor set the chain around her neck. So brightly did it shine that all were dazzled at its beauty for around her neck she could hardly even be looked upon without her beauty blinding the beholder. So Kiakor married Dia and they were very happy until one night the king heard Kiakor talking in his sleep. Long he murmured of the creating of the gem. The king, realizing that Kiakor was a peasant and that the 'star' he had given Dia was fake, became very angry. He had Kiakor seized and held prisoner all day until he was dragged to the highest point of the mountain and flung into the setting sun. In those days the sun was much dimmer then it is now but magnified by Kiakor's strength it became bright and angry with golden fire. But Dia was broken hearted at the loss of her lover for truly did she love him and long was her lament as she ran up to the highest peak where her father still stood triumphant at the destruction of Kiakor. And there in his sight she cast herself after her lover into the sky and was swallowed by the moon. Then her dazzling beauty illuminated the dull rock as it rose into the stars. Now forevermore they pursue each other through the heavens as a constant reminder never to be deceitful."

He finished the story to the regular even breathing of the child on his lap. With a smile he scooped him up. Reflexively Fili looped his arms loosely around Balin's neck. Slowly the elderly dwarf wound his way through the town back the humble hut where his mother lived. Through the door he stepped and found himself face to face with his exiled king. "He's asleep." He whispered as Thorin gently transferred the lad to his own arms.

"Come on Sun-shine. To bed with you." He murmured to the lad as he clapped Balin on the shoulder and turned away.

The house smelled of sorrow and seethed with fear. Balin stood alone in the disquiet of the still house and shifted uneasily. He had no desire to remain where he was not needed and so he left the Durins to themselves for the night determined to call first thing the next morning.

Thorin took the blonde quietly into the back room and laid him down in the bed beside Kili's where Dis still sat stroking his head.

"Hm-where's Kee?" Fili murmured stirring as his uncle set him down.

"Shh, he lies beside you. Sleep now." Dis whispered softly.

Fili obeyed as waves of sleep pulled him down, down, deep into dream land.

Beside him Kili lay very still, small beads of sweat beginning to gather on his brow as a fever began to set in. He had yet to stir.


	4. Memory

So I got carried away on this story. The funnies will return soon.

* * *

><p>Thorin looked at Darem a grim smile tugging at his stoic face. Darem grinned back. His impulsiveness was showing through. With a toss he flipped his blonde braided hair out of his face and drew his sword. The roaring of the goblins could he head more clearly ever moment. Before long the massive stampeding hoard would crest the hill and then only the open grass would separate them.<p>

With the Blue Mountains at their back, the dwarves turned to face the coming storm with ferocity that only proceeded from love. In both the dwarf lords' cases, it was love for Dis, and Fili and the unborn child that drove their burning desire to win. They would fight until they fell before letting even one of those vile creatures loose into their home.

Then the hoard appeared and all became madness.

It was over as fast as it had started, or so it felt to Thorin. Darem was not at his side but he did not worry, the younger dwarf had a knack for finding the thickest part of the battle and putting himself in the heart of it. He loved battle and the thrill of wielding his ax seemed to be his life. It was no wonder to Thorin that Dis loved him, so much like Frerin he was – Frerin…

Thorin shuddered at the memory. Frerin had died hewn down on the field. His also was the love of the fray, so similar. Thorin shook his head as someone called his name.

"My lord." He breathed heavily when he reached Thorin's side.

"What." Thorin's voice sounded hoarse and dull in his own ears.

"Darem." He faltered. "You need to come quickly."

Thorin's blood rushed into his head. His ears were ringing and his sight was bleary and splotched by the time they reached the place where Darem lay. Ugly feathered shafts bristled from his chest, four of them. And his arms had been hewn by many weapons.

"Oh Darem!" Thorin gasped as he knelt at the side of his brother-in-law. "Darem can you hear me?"

Darem solely opened his eyes and looked at Thorin. His face was mottled with blood but his eyes were clear. "I hear." He whispered.

"You need to stay strong, for me and for your family." Thorin pleaded trying to keep his tone even. "Just hang in there."

But Darem shook his head weakly. His eyes lost their sparkle as he tried to speak. "No." he croaked hoarsely.

"Don't you quit on me Brother!" Thorin vehemently exclaimed. "Must I lose everyone I love?"

A tear slid quietly down Darem's face. "Promise me you will care for my sons. You must be there father now."

"No, you will care for them, Fili and the babe."

Darem just ignored the disinherited king and continued. "It is going to be another boy, I just know it is." He gasped. Speaking was increasing in difficultly with every passing second. "I want him named Kili."

Thorin bowed his head to blink back tears.

"Then you must name him that when he is born next month."

"No." The answer was weak. Thorin fingered the large wooden shafts stuck in the body of his brother and lost all his hope when Darem remained silent. Not a cry of pain escaped his lips.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." Darem said as if reading Thorin's thoughts. So like a child he looked Thorin thought as he gently pushed his honey blonde hair away from his soft expressive blue eyes.

Death came gently upon Darem. A smile crossed his face, a sigh escaped his lips and his eyes glazed over still looking into Thorin's ice blue ones.

"Darem!" Thorin choked. "I swear I will protect them, all of them to the day I die! Fili and Kili will be as sons to me! I give you my word of honor." But Darem couldn't hear him, and Thorin faltered to a stop. "As a brother you have been to me, if only for a little while." He whispered as his closed Darem's eyes and saluted him icily. Then standing he moved away and no one dared speak to him for the wrath in his eyes.

Dis did not take the news well and soon fell deathly sick. She lay moaning on her bed her fever climbing higher every day until Oin feared she would not only kill herself but the baby as well. As she lay obliviously raving in fever, screaming Darem's name, Oin took Thorin, Balin and Dwalin aside and spoke to them in all earnestness.

"She is killing her child. Her illness will severely harm not only her but the babe as well."

"But the child is not due for another month." Thorin replied fearfully.

"I understand that."

"He will die." Dwalin protested. "A child born this early will die."

"He will definitely die if he is not delivered now. The risk of death is now greater inside his mother then it is out here." Oin replied seriously. "Thorin, I can force Dis's body into labor and birth the child now and he will have a chance at living." He paused but Thorin remained silent. "I need you to understand." The healer continued. "If I birth him now, he may still die, and Dis could die in labor as well in her present illness, but if I do not, he will be killed by her body. Her immune system cannot fight off her illness as well as support a child and if this continues they will both die because her body will simply quit. However, if I deliver the child I can give her medicine and try to save her, I cannot do that if she is pregnant. Either way they may both die. Delivering now may save at least one if not both of them. Thorin I would not suggest this if I had even the slightest hope of them living without interference." Oin had finished he say and fell silent as Thorin scowled at the ground.

"Must I loose everyone I care about?" he choked.

"Not if we listen to Oin." Balin said quietly. "Mahal will protect us Thorin. Birth the child and pray for a miracle." Thorin nodded wordlessly.

"Do it Oin." Balin said and laying his hand on Thorin's arm he drew him from the room.

Oin mixed herbs and medicines carefully for what seemed like hours and then vanished into Dis's room with Balin. Dwalin left in an errand to find a nursing woman for Dis would not be able to feed her son for well over a month at best, and Thorin was left alone, his head bowed and his spirit overcome with grief. As the hours ticked past still no sounds came from Dis's room other than her fevered raving. They would die, they would both die.

Suddenly a voice reached Thorin's mind through the fuzzy haze of depression and opened the windows of his heart letting the fresh air in.

"Unca" the voice belonged to Thorin's nephew. The blonde babe rested his chubby arms on his uncle's knee, headless of the grease and soot that couldn't even be washed out any more. His round face was rosy and slightly sticky and he was breathing as deeply as ever a five-year-old could. Thorin ruffled the golden head tossing the already messy hair into complete chaos.

"Well little one, What do you want?" he asked his gruff anguished voice stumbling over the simple words, unused to gentle speech despite five years spent living with the child. When it came to calming or coddling the child, he usually let his Mother or Balin or Dar – no; he would not think of him. Right now however Thorin found himself babysitting the forgotten child and for a moment he wondered if it might be easier to be the one helping deliver the baby so as to let Balin to the sitting. Fili looked so like Darem, the blonde hair and blue twinkling eyes. Oh Mahal!

Fear permeated his body as he jolted with memory of the battle less than a week before. But Fili's voice drew him back.

Fili propped his head on his hands and looked up into his uncle ice blue eyes. His own eyes were a far brighter blue but they mirrored their uncles in almost every other way. "I'm hungwy Uncle. Why wown't Bawin wet me in to see mumie?"

"Mum is, um, busy." Thorin answered awkwardly trying to get the hitch out of his voice. "Let's get you some food."

"Yay, I want Jerky." He sang oblivious to the sorrow around him as Thorin swung him up to his shoulder. He was thoroughly enjoying having someone who would give him anything he wanted, all he had to do was ask. Thorin was not very good at the "father" thing by any means.

Several hours later the house had fallen completely silent, even Dis's ravings had ceased. She had been screaming for a while but now there was not a sound. Fili was asleep on the couch as Thorin paced anxiously for news from the quiet room. Suddenly Balin slipped out and approached Thorin, his eyes sparkling. The blood on his hands and shirt caused Thorin to pause. He looked at where Fili was sleeping and then back to Balin. No, babysitting was by far the better option.

"Your sister is fine." Balin quickly informed the worried dwarf. "It is another son." Thorin's heart skipped a beat. _Another son. Mahal has truly blessed the line of Durin. Daren was right after all. _Thorin sighed in relief. "May I see her?"

"Yes, yes, come in." Balin hurriedly ushered him through the door and into the candlelit room. "Dis was propped up on the bed with a bundle in her arms. "Oh Thorin." she gasped her feverish face covered in sweat, "come look."

That he did, rather timidly at first though. Gently he lifted back the wrapped blanket and looked down into chocolate brown eyes fringed by dark down. In a moment Thorin was captured. He took the babe from her arms and settled him in his arms. "Brown eyes? Dis, brown eyes." Thorin breathed the image of his little long lost brother lying on the bloody earth before the gates of Moria filling his sight for a moment. He felt her stiffen but she said nothing. "His name is Kili." Thorin whispered.

"Kili." She frowned. "And who gave you the right to name him?" the slight anger in her voice was clear and she went into fits of coughing leaning away from Thorin and the tiny baby.

"I didn't name him, Darem did." Thorin choked and hid his face in the bundle he was holding. "But Kili is a fine name, and it matches his brother's name." A tiny shiver shook the baby and he began to cry. Thorin didn't see the tears on Dis's own face as she passed out suddenly from a spasm of pain but the helpless cried of the sivering babe had changed him, he knew, beyond the shadow of a doubt, he would give his own life to protect that helpless babe.

Weeks passed and the battle for the lives of Dis ad her son were waged terribly. Often during the day, Thorin carried Kili tied to his bare chest beneath his clothing to warm him from his own furnace of body heat, while at night he slept in a bassenet set as close to the fire as they dared. Even so it was a miracle he did not take chill and die. All the while Oin fought Dis's illness while she was not allowed to even hold her child for fear that she would make him sick. The nurse that Dwalin found was a human girl of only 24 years. Her own husband and child had died in a fire and she was homeless and friendless in a strange land unable to go back to her own family hundreds of miles away. But when she laid eyes on the infant prince her heart found rest again. Hers became a place by the fire while she until she could return home someday.

Dis's hand startled Thorin out of his reverie. He was bent over the side of Kili's bed with is head on his hands.

"Are you alright?" her voice was laced with concern.

"I was but lost in a memory, Dis. I am well." He replied.

"What memory, Thorin?"

"The day of his birth. He can't die, Dis."

"He won't Thorin!" Her answer was firm and final. "He is a fighter, always has been."

Thorin smiled at her reply. It was the wry smile of one who doesn't really believe what was said. "What if he wakes up and doesn't know who we are?"

"Thorin!"

"Sorry." he mumbled before slipping out of the room.

* * *

><p>AAAH! ok I had to write about their father. :) Reviews PLEASE. ~ Kiliana<p> 


	5. Mum's Apples

**Hey guys. I'm having fun! I had such a good time writing this! THANK YOU to everyone who is following this story. and Thank you for the reviews! I love the comments, they make my day! **

* * *

><p>It wasn't for several more days before the babe awoke from his feverish sleep. The whole time Fili sat in the room refusing to budge an inch, but, since he stayed quiet as a mouse sitting at the foot of his brother's bed, no one had really tried to move him.<p>

Long before the sun rose a few days later, Thorin awoke on the couch from an uneasy sleep. But even waking did not chase the disquiet from his mind.

Like a dart he hurried to the back room to find Dis on her knees beside her youngest's bed. Her shoulders were shaking quietly as she strove to contain her emotions, whether joy or sorrow he did not know, but he feared it to be the latter. "What is wrong, Dis?"

Dis turned to face him with glittering eyes. "Nothing at all." She almost laughed.

"Hewwow unca." A quiet voice cooed from somewhere within his older brother's blanket and arms.

The brown eyes peaked out at him from a pale face and he smiled. _Angel face._

Fili was beside himself. If he hadn't been holding his brother he would have been bouncing around the room for sheer joy. As it was he was almost imperceptibly trembling with relief.

Thorin quickly sat down on the bed and lifted Kili into his own arms. "Hey Owlet? How are you feeling?"

"M'head huwts unca." He replied burrowing into Thorin's arms. His little nose massed into Thorin's bicep causing him to giggle, "Unca, you have wocks on ya ams." He giggled and mashed his face into Thorin's arm again.

Deep throated laughter rumbled softly against his little brown head as Thorin pulled him closer, his 'wocks' hardening and sliding against the youngster's arms as he did so.

"Anything other than your head hurt?" Thorin asked rubbing small circles on Kili's back.

"Nowt weawy. My nose cause youw awm is hawd." He giggled again snuggling closer. "I'm tiwerd." He mumbled.

Thorin smiled down at him. "Then get some sleep before Oin come later to check your head."

Kili did sleep, and Fili did bounce off the walls, in fact, he ran laps around the house for the remainder of the day. It was close to evening before Oin arrived.

"Kili, hello my laddie, how are you?" Oin asked squatted on the floor at the level of his eyes. Dis was standing nervously to the side waiting for him to finish his examination and Thorin was pacing in front of the door. Listening and watching carefully. Fili thankfully had been dragged off again. This time by the youngster Bofer. Now as Oin coxed the child to talk Thorin found himself more nervous then while the child had slept. Now they would find out if his mind had been injured.

"Kili. You can hear me right?" the child nodded timidly in response.

"Do you feel alright?"

"My'ead 'urts." He mumbled.

"Your head hurts?" Oin asked trying to get the lad to respond to him.

"Um hum." He replied yawning and trying to lie down again.

"Hey you can't go to sleep on me." Oin laughingly plucked Kili up and sat him on his crossed legs.

Kili grumbled stubbornly and tried to go to sleep anyway but Oin was persistent. "Where are we Kili?"

"Home." He replied shortly.

"Where is home?"

Kili gave him the, _are you dumb or what, _look "Hewe." He replied thickly.

"But where?"

"In this stinkwy owed mud hut." Kili's five-year-old voice was as thick with the '_I'll play teacher' _voice tone as it possible could be and Oin was slightly irked at his disrespect. However Thorin roared with laughter and was promptly excused from the room by the indignant healer.

The question game went on for over an hour. Before it was over both Dis and Thorin had left at Oin's command. Kili had thrown himself into a screaming fit and Dis had been shooed out when she tried to rescue him. As soon as she had departed however, the imp, realizing she wasn't going to save him, stopped screaming and somewhat behaved himself.

When Oin did reappear he looked relieved.

"Is he going to be alright?" They asked in unison.

"He appears to remember everything up to the moment he tumbled. He remembers nothing since but that is to be expected. He will be just fine.

Dis trembled with relief as she sat down and rubbed her forehead. "Thank Mahal." She murmured.

"One thing." Oin added. "He should not be let out of bed for the next week so he has time to recover his strength from the fever."

"Not a problem." Thorin said without hesitation.

"You're forgetting who we are talking about." Dis corrected. "You're talking about angel face and his elder brother." She shook her head. "We will try Oin. Thank you."

The first night went smoothly enough. As did the next day. Kili seemed content to lie still and listen to master Balin tell stories. But the charm couldn't last forever, not even Thorin really knew how long it would last. It lasted shorter than expected. It wasn't until the second day that Thorin really began to choke on his words to Oin.

He was beginning to question his life choices.

Perhaps it would have been easier to nurse a handful of liquid gold. At first it was easy to stop their antics; fish Kili out of the heart of a magnificent pillow fort or off of the overturned couch. But it wasn't really until the third day that the imps antic got to be too much to handle.

It started when Dis opened their bedroom door early one morning.

"THORIN!" her scream jolted her brother out of his sleep. For a moment his muddled brain couldn't register what had happened.

"THORIN!" He shot out of bed so fast he tripped on his own feet and face planted. It only took him a moment to unwind his blanket and pick up his dignity before he raced out of the room and down the hall slamming into Dis as he came around the corner. She stepped back and for a moment forgot her fear as she split up laughing.

"Thorin." She gasped through her laughter. "What happened to you? Nice bed head." She reached up and touched his frizzy hair.

"Hey, stop, not funny sis. What happened, why did you call?" He rubbed his eyes and looked behind her into the boy's room. The sun wasn't even up yep but the sky was grey streaked with rose he could see through the open window…. Wait, Open. Window. Empty. Bed.

"The boys are gone." Dis said an instant after he reached the same conclusion.

"How long?" he was already headed for his boots and coat, smoothing his hair as he went.

"I don't know, perhaps all night." Dis moaned. "Kili should not be out in this weather. It's chilly."

"I'll find them Dis. You should get water heating, I imagine they will both need a warm bath when I bring them back." Thorin said stopping his sister before she could put her own boots on. "I'll find Dwalin to help me, stay here please."

"Fine." Dis growled and turned away muttering worriedly under her breath.

Thorin turned into the cool morning and headed to Dwalin's home by the training fields. He was certainly questioning his life be this point, and wondering whether nursing liquid gold was an occupation with available openings for a frazzled lord.

"Hey, Fiwi, Don't do dat! Unca Fworwin said Fiwi wouwd be in twoubaw if you stowad any mowe appas." The shrill voice of the littlest Durin pipe up from below the swinging apple tree branches. Not that he had been silent yet, only just that for a moment his voice has reached a surprising decibel in what could have been considered disagreeable by anyone less patient then the blonde half of the duo.

"Do you want apples or not Kili? We are already in trouble, no thanks to you and your brilliant idea to escape, so we might as well get in really big trouble."

"Cause if you awe goin' to do sompthin wong, do it good and wong the fost time." Kili nodded his assent, his face smoothing instantly. Fili raised an eyebrow and turned around to scowl at his angel face.

"Oh, sure. Where did you learn that sage wisdom?"

"I made it up." For all the world he sounded like he had discovered the cure to polio. "Sounds weawy smawt, wight Fiwi?"

"No" Fili rolled his eyes. "It doesn't cause it is stupid to do something wrong in the first place."

"Naw if you'd awe sick and youw meany head unca and mummy awe makin you stay in bed." The toddler's logic was strangely appealing to his brother although he was rather shocked by the reference to Thorin as a 'meany-head uncle'.

"What difference does that make?" He contradicted still at least attempting to be responsible.

"Weww," Kili said adopting his _let me explain my wisdom to this wee child _voice tone. "We can say dat the fevew got into my bwain and I got muddawd. So I fogot Appas fwum the okidaw wewe fowbidded. And since you da owda brothew, you have to take carw of me. So you had to come awong."

"Orchard, Kee, not okidaw. Anyway, couldn't I just pick you up and force you to go back?"

"Naw if I'm kickin and squweemin, oh wight, and bitin' so you'd betta wet me bite you weawy quick so it sounds and wooks pwasible."

"What! NO!" Fili took a hasty step back as if suddenly concerned that Kili might try to take a chunk out of his face.

"Whyw not?" Kili's face fell in disappointment.

"Because, I'm not going to let you bite me. I'll just say I dropped you _before_ you had a chance to bite me."

"Unca Fworwin wont beweive you. I bit him weawy fast dee odda day."

"And got a really fast spanking for it. I remember that. I laughed!" Fili's eyes twinkled as he remembered Kili's unbelievable pluck in retorting Thorin to his face, even so far as biting him when Thorin picked him up to put him in the tub. Kili had gotten in serious trouble, and didn't even look fazed at Thorin's anger. "Fine I'll just say I never picked you up because I knew you would bite me if I did."

"Okay. Good. Now Fiwi?"

"What?"

"Can I have an appa?"

Within minutes the two boys were comfortably seated in their favorite 'secret' shady spot by the river munching on a generous helping of forbidden fresh apples.

"Fiwi?" The brunette was stretched comfortably on his back looking at the shady branches above him and crunching contentedly on apples. Fili was similarly employed.

"What?" he mumbled through his apple.

"I fogot."

Pause.

"Oh, Fiwi?"

"What?"

"Why do appas gwow on twees?"

…

"What? How would I know. Because they just do."

"Why?"

…

"It's how mummy trees make baby trees."

"Weawy?" the brown eyes were big as saucers, wonder filled his little face. This was new fascinating information.

"Yep. The apple grows and then falls off and grows into a baby tree."

"How?"

…

"Um, magic."

Kili suddenly looked skeptical.

"Yes, magic called nature. I don't know how, it just does."

"Oh."

Pause.

"Fiwi?"

"What?"

"Did I grow on mummy's awm and den faww off and gwow into a baby dwaff?"

"WHAT?" Fili spun to look at his perfectly serious little brother. "What would make you think that?"

"Weww, it's how baby twees awe made."

"No, you were not made like that."

"Den how was I made?"

"Um." … "Ask Uncle Thorin or Mummy."

"Why? Fiwi don't know?"

"Doesn't not Don't, and it is 'you' not 'Fiwi', you're talking _to_ me, not _about_ me."

"_You_ didn't answew the question Fiwi."

"No I don't know how you were made… other than it was gross. Why do you want to know anyway?"

"What was gwoss."

"You being Born. Seriously. Kili. Don't ask me."

Longer Pause (maybe ten seconds or more, the longest silent streak yet that afternoon)

"Fiwi?"

"What now?"

"Do baby biwdies gwow on da mummy's wings and faww off and gwow into baby biwdies?"

"No! and no, don't ask."

Pause

"Fiwi."

"Your so annoying Kili. Shut-up."

Kili's chin wrinkled in record time.

"Fiwi bein mean to Kiwi! Unca said sut-up is bad to say to Kiwi." Sniffle "Why is Fiwi bein mean to Kiwi." Sniffle sniffle. "Kiwi gonna go 'way and cwy in a wonwy cowna." Tears began to spill.

"Kili, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Fili groaned pulling his little brother into his arms. "Don't cry. I like you a lot, even if you do talk all the time."

"Ok, Fiwi fowgiven." Kili squawked brightening up incredibly fast and snuggling into the elder's arms.

"Fiwi?"

"WHAT NOW!" Fili desperately hoped to avoid any more on the subject of Apples and Babies.

"I wuf you." Kili mumbled.

A smile broke over Fili's face and he buried his nose in his brother's messy mop.

"I love you to Kee." He replied. "And I'll never stop."

Kili's response was lost in Fee's sleeve as he slipped into sleep.

And so it was that Thorin and Dwalin found them: Two dreaming faces, arms twined around each other, seated in the center of a rather suspicious pile of apple cores. Gently they separated the duo and carried them home. Somehow in the excitement of tucking them into bed, the pile of apple cores was completely 'forgotten' as Dwalin and Thorin exchanged knowing glances. And neither Fili or Kili was scolded for the stolen delicacy.

* * *

><p><strong>I happen to love the idea that Kili and Thorin have a relationship that no one else does simply because Kili is acts rashly half the time and has no fear of his uncle. REVIEW PLEASE! I love feed back. thanks! ~ Kiliana<strong>


	6. Bonfiah

**Hey So I have not forgotten this! If you can think of anything you want me to write about I'll give it a shot.**

**THANK YOU DragonRider2000 for making my day! **

**And THANK YOU wrmauney for also making my day. Thorin with bedhead was just too good to pass up!**

**~ Kiliana **

* * *

><p>Ok so I figured I would do my own dwarf to human convertion for age: 2.5 dwarf years to 1 human year.<p>

5 = 2 10 = 4 15 = 6 20 = 8 30 = 12 40 = 16 50 = 20 60 = 24 70 = 28 80= 32 90 = 36 100 = 40

So basically Kili is 2 and Fili is 4. However, Fili has a natural tendency to be thoughtful and rational while Kili jumps headfirst off every bridge he comes to, so Fili sometimes feels older. hope that helps put their actions in context.

* * *

><p>Both Kili and Fili had sneezes the next days, and since Dis had nailed their window closed and hid the hammer, escape that way was deemed impossible. Kili however, as always, managed to devise a plan to relieve their boredom, which included getting in trouble, giving Mum a semi-permanent heart flutter, and making 'Unca Fwowin' reconsider his life choices. Those were always the best kind of plans.<p>

Fili, despite having a sniffle, was not torturously condemned to spend the day miserably forbidden to leave his bed. So Kili had to explain his plan to the elder, convince him to join forces (which luckily took very little time), and then send him on all the dangerous missions which required leaving the room.

It had begun innocently enough, as it always did. First there was an angel face plotting destruction behind its innocent smile. Then there was the game:

"Fiwi."

"What?"

"I don't wanna haf you wead books to me any mowe."

"Well good luck doing anything else. It's not easy doing much when you're forbidden to leave your bed on pain of severe punishment." Fili smirked slightly at his little brothers antsy bouncing. Only the thought of Thorin punishing him had kept Kili in bed, however he was starting to grate on Fili's nerves with his constant wriggling.

"I wanna pway expwowos."

"You wanna play what?"

"Expwowos. Or huntews."

"You're not allowed to leave the bed."

"Weww, I can Expwowe fwom up hewe." Kili couldn't understand why Fili thought it was a bad idea; it wasn't like he was disobeying or anything.

"Ok, fine. We will be hunters."

And so they were. Kili, standing on his bed, took careful aim with his toy bow and shot down the stuffed animal prey with perfect aim even for a stick bow. Meanwhile Fili dutifully searched down the dead quarry and brought it back to the master hunter. It was fun (at least for one of them) for most of the afternoon into the early evening, before:

"Fiwi?"

"What?"

"I'm cowd. I wanna fiah. Can we have a bonfiah to cook awe game on?"

Fili did a double take and rubbed a tired hand across his forehead, Kili had more energy today than ever, a side-effect of bed banishment. "You want a fire in here?"

"Yep. We couwd make it on the fwoor. And it won't buwn anyfing cause we can make it on a bwanket."

Fili was the older smarter brother, but he wasn't _that _smart yet, and the idea of a fire is appealing to both ten-year-old dwarfs, as well as five-year-old dwarfs. It was a willing Fili who set off to gather the supplies for the bed-ridden brother's fire.

In answer to Dis's questioning why he was lugging sticks and logs into his bed room, his simple answer was that they were building a fortress. It wasn't really a lie, but then again, it wasn't really the truth. Fili was good at spinning stories. He had discovered that people tended to believe him when he offered them a half-true explanations.

It didn't occur to either genius that they would get in trouble when Fili stole the flint and steel from Uncle Thorin's room and started to blow sparks into the tepee of sticks piled on one of Dis's nice quilts. The trill of having a fire in their room to cook the unfortunate stuffed animals was far too exciting to worry about consequences.

It was just at this moment that Dis decided to check on her suffering garden. The cold snap had not been kind to it. So she left the house for a few minutes and completely missed the cozy crackling sounds emanating from her son's room along with small trails of rapidly thickening black smoke.

Kili was raptured.

"ITS WOWKING FIWI!" he shrieked jumping on the bed in a way Oin would have most certainly disapproved of.

Fili sat back clearly pleased with his handy work as the flame took hold of the dry timber and began to crackle pleasantly. He dusted his stubby little hands on his trousers and jumped up on the shaking bed. Kili settled down at his side and giggled.

"I wike it, Fiwi!" His happy grin couldn't have been brighter. "Now we awe weaw huntaws!" he gazed up at his older brother in pure adoration. "You weawy good Fiwi. Weawy good at makin bonfiahs." Fili smiled down at him and pulled him closer. "I wanna be just wike you when I gwow up Fiwi." Kili said sending Fili's good mood soaring.

"I don't want you to be _just _like me, Kili." Fili said flattered by his brother's worship.

Kili's face fell. "Why na'?"

"Cause I want you to be just like you and we will be the most awesomest team ever!" Fili said vehemently as he stoked the fire on the quilt. Kili's smile returned in a flash and he shook his head in eager agreement. Fili gave him one more hug before bouncing off the bed to 'tend' the 'well-contained' fire.

It wasn't long before he began to notice a problem.

The blanket was on fire and it was spreading; catching the wooden floor boards on fire just outside the 'fire ring'.

"Um, Kee, we might have a problem." He said suddenly backing away from the fire.

"Weawy?" Kili looked doubtfully at him.

"Ya, we might be burning the floor." Panic flitted across Fili's face as he hastily pushed the basket of toys away from the fire and kicked everything to the walls of the room.

Kili quickly picked up on his fear and curled into a ball. "Fiwi, I'm scaiwed." He whimpered.

"Come with me and we will go get mummy." He said jumping over and holding out his arms. Although Kili was more them half his height he still lugged him about in his arms to Kili's pleasure. But for once Kili didn't scramble happily into his arms.

"No Fiwi, Kiwi isn't awowed off da bed." He said switching to third person as panic started to take over.

"I'm sure it will be fine this time."

"Unca Fwowin will be angwy. Kiwi haffa say hewe untiw he comea gwets me he said so wememba." Kili curled against the head board reaching hungrily for his brother but too scared of Thorin's unusually stern threat to move.

Fili was frozen with panic. When Kili had his mind set on something he could be more stubborn than even Thorin, and he was too big for Fili to forcibly move against his will without a fair amount of biting and kicking. Finally he looked at the fire hungrily devouring the blanket.

"Stay here Kili, I'll get Mummy, or Uncle." He shouted and fled the room.

"Mummy!" he screamed tearing into the kitchen, she wasn't there, she wasn't anywhere in the house and it was already getting smoky. Fili couldn't see her from any of the windows so he wrenched open the front door and tore into the chilly air wearing nothing more than his britches and light tunic. His bare feet carried him down the walk into the lane when he spied Thorin and Dwalin approaching. Covered in grease and sot they had clearly just left the smithy and were headed to Dis's house for dinner, although they were quite early. Thank Mahal!

"Uncle Thorin!" Fili shrieked racing across the ground and propelling himself at his uncle. Thorin hastily dropped his bag of tools and scooped up his shivering nephew. Before he could ask a word, however, Fili launched into a torent of words.

"Uncle, Kili and I went hunting, and he never left the bed, but he shot a lot of animals, mostly just the bear but we had to pretend it was a bunch of different animals, and then we got bored and he wanted to cook the animals for dinner and since it was cold we started a fire and well, I started the fire cause Kili had to stay in bed, but there is a big fire, and Kili is still in it and-"

"FILI!" Thorin shouted cutting him off into dead silence. "What is all this talk of hunting and fire?"

"The bedroom is on fire and Kili won't leave the bed cause he doesn't want you to be mad with him so he is waiting for you to tell him he can get up and he is going to… to… die." He sobbed.

At the mention of fire Thorin gave Dwalin a shocked glance and broke into a full out sprint for the house. Dwalin was on his heals as they tore into the house and started coughing in the smoke.

"Dis!" Thorin roared as he entered the house and hurried for the room. Dwalin had vanished somewhere but Thorin didn't stop to wait on him. "Dis!" he called again.

"Can't find her." Fili sobbed squirming out of his grip and racing beside him for the bedroom. On entering it Thorin stopped short in shock. The floor was blazing, fire already consuming the foot of the bed. A terrified Kili was pressed against the headboard clutching his stuffed bear in one arm and his little blue blanket in the other and he watched the flames approach. He looked up as Thorin slammed through the door, and screamed; "Pwease Unca, I wanna get off da bed!" he held out his blankey covered arm helplessly and burst into tears. Thorin was jolted out of his shock and jumped across the flames to scoop up his nephew ignoring Fili's panicked screams.

Moments later Dwalin miraculously reappeared with two sopping wet towels and the bucket of soapy cleaning water. He set to work putting out the flames with a passion he rarely showed off the battlefield. Kili wouldn't relinquish his hold on his uncle for all the begging and pleading in the world so Thorin was left helplessly standing in the doorway trying to peel off the terrified baby watching Dwalin struggle to put out the fire by himself. Dis rushed down the hallway shouting hysterically but even for her Kili wouldn't let go. So in the end Dis helped Dwalin while Thorin was left awkwardly trying to calm the boys.

When the fire was finally put out the small group surveyed the large charred hole in the floor, the smoking remains of a bed and a badly burned Dresser surrounded by the usual clutter of toys and scattered clothing articles.

Kil and Fili had finally quieted and where nestled one on each side of Thorin's chest. Dis and Dwalin were sweating on his floor and rubbing smoke out of their eyes. And then everyone looked at everyone one else and suddenly Thorin lost it, sliding down the doorframe to the floor he laughed until his eyes brimmed over and his side hurt. Dis and Dwalin soon joined in to the utter bewilderment of the boys. There in the smoking mess of the boy's bedroom they laughed until they couldn't breathe before they closed the door to the room and settled down in the living room. Kili was sniffling again and Fili looked like he had swallowed a yak whole (if you can imagine such a face).

"Will one of you boys please explain what happened?" Thorin said at last. Fili's face screwed up a little more and he borrowed deeper into the couch but Kili popped his thumb out of his mouth and looked up at his uncle with big soft brown puppy dog eyes. "It wa'nt supposed to buwn anyfing. We put it on da quiwt so it wouwdn't spwead." He murmured.

"_You_ built the fire? On the quilt?" Thorin asked incredulously.

"Yes," Kili snuggled closer and put his _I'm so cute I can't do anything wrong and you know it _face on and he looked innocuously around at the surrounding adults.

"I wannad a fiah, so we couwd cook awe food. I dinna ge'off da bed. Just wike a good wittwe dwawf." He said innocently.

'"You _started_ the fire!" Dis gasped.

"Yep an Fiwi bwought the wood in and we buiwt a fowt on da bwanket. And den we took Unca's fwint and put fiah in the fowt and den da fiah got mad and twide to eat me." Kili said nodding vehenmently and cuddling into Thorin at the last words. His little hand wormed itsway between Thorin's arm and side like it always did when he was feeling scared and trying not to show it.

Thorin looked at Dis and had the decency to at least _try_ not to look ridiculously amused. Dwalin on the other hand covered his face so the boys couldn't see the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Start at the beginning." Dis's voice was hard and not entertained at all. Fili shriveled a little more and abandoned his angel faced brother to do the explaining.

"Weww." Kili pulled his hand free and, reaching up, tangled it idly in Thorin's hair while he curled his other hand tighter around his faded blue blanket. "I was bowd of sittin' on da bed so fiwi and I pwayed huntas and den we wannad a fiah to cook da food. Dats awe." His face had smoothed into the best _big-adorable-brown-puppy-dog-eyed-angel-face_ he had as he peered at his mummy from the safety of Thorin's arms. His uncle was trying his best not to laugh which meant Kili had nothing to fear from him, it was only the wrath of his mum that he had yet to face.

"It wasn't supposed to burn anything." Fili added finally finding his voice even if it did squeak in a very undignified manner at the end of his sentence. "We put it on the blanket so it wouldn't hurt the floor." His voice had shriveled away as his mother's eye landed on him.

"First lesson in fire boys." Dwalin said from somewhere behind his hands. "Fire burns through just about anything that is not metallic."

Fili nodded wordlessly and scootched closer to Thorin.

With an exasperated sigh Dis threw her hands in the air. "Look at them Thorin, they are seeking refuge from _me_ behind _you_. They know you aren't angry but amused with them. So much for discipline in my household if you keep taking their side."

"I'm not taking their side Dis" Thorin argued still trying not to laugh. "How can they have done something wrong if they didn't know it was wrong in the first place?"

"Fine. In that case _dear _brother, you may share in their punishment as well, and you too Dwalin, if you are taking your king's back you might as well help take the load off of it." Dis was clearly shaken. "I turn my back for less than half an hour and my harebrained children almost burn the house down and Kili almost dies. It is not funny!" Both Thorin and Dwalin sobered at her outburst realizing just how frightened she must have been. "You are going to repair that back room. Do you understand me? Fili, Kili, as punishment for damaging – whether intentionally or not – your room, you have to help you uncle fix it." Dis took a deep breath and dropped on her knees before Thorin. Forcibly she pulled Kili and Fili into her lap and cradled them against her. "Mummy's not made at you, you just scared her really bad." She whispered into their hair.

"Kiwi undasands mummy." Kili said reaching up and petting her head. "Kiwi's hewe, das no need to be scawed, its ok, teww Kiwi awe about it." Dis couldn't help but smile at his _I'll take care of you _voice and she clutched him against her.

"Thank you Kili, mummy feels much better."

Kili smiled and popped his thumb into his mouth and promptly fell asleep from all the excitement. Fili crawled onto Thorin's lap moments later and followed suit. They were soon situated on Thorin's bed since their own had been destroyed and the adults had a hearty laugh over a quick stew before Dis retired and the warriors bedded down on the couch for the night.

"Now," Thorin laughed in the dark "I think this may be the worst they ever have done. It can't get worse than this."

Dwalin drowsily replied, "That's what you said the last time they almost got each other killed."

* * *

><p><strong>COMMENT PLEASE! Ideas? Suggestions? ~ Kiliana<strong>


	7. Bonfiah (Part 2)

**Hey Ya'll! So here you go, another chapter. I am sitting in a hotel room right now, so I haven't actually polished this as much as I should have, sorry for any mistakes and I'll fix them as I find them. Oh and this has one more part coming. ~ Kiliana**

* * *

><p>"I Think I'm going grey prematurely." Thorin's face was screwed up awkwardly as he stood before the polished mirror and separated the grey hairs from the dark ones on his head.<p>

"I wonder why." Dis's voice clearly meant exactly the opposite. She was picking up the smattering of toys in the hallway and had ducked in momentarily when her brother spoke.

"I think I may have made the wrong decision to live with you and those little boys." Thorin mused carding his hand through his hair before pulling it back to secure it with a clip.

"Humph. Don't blame me, after all you moved in without telling me, remember." Dis was clearly not sympathizing with him. She already had plenty of grey, compliments of her dear little monsters.

Speaking of the monsters…

"Thorin where are the boys?" Dis dropped her arm load of stuff and spun as if expecting them to materialize out of thin air beside her.

"Calm down sister." Thorin was annoyingly unworried. "Dwalin hauled them off with him to spend some time with Balin. He figured with Kili and his head, Balin had a better time keeping him still with stories then we would without a bed for him."

Dis was not satisfied but she gathered up the toys and set to work straightening the room while Thorin vanished outside to gather the wood necessary to fix the floor and make a new bed.

It was a long day of chopping and hauling wood for him, he almost wished he had not taken the day off from the forge, it would have been easier. And as always, Dwalin returned with the imps earlier then desirable.

Thorin was bent over a log, splitting it neatly into long even boards when he was startled out of his mind. "Unca Fwowin, don't huwt yousef." Thorin jumped slightly stopping his axe mid-swing and spun to find the lad.

"Kili, I said not to startle him!" Dwalin's voice sounded as he rounded the house with Fili on his heels.

"You said nota swartaw him so he wonna huwt himsewf. So I towd him notta huwt himsewf." Kili replied hopping up on the pile of uncut logs and situating himself.

Thorin looked back from him to Fili and Dwalin before he suddenly smiled. "Did you have fun with Dwalin and Balin today?"

"No." Kili replied sadly.

"Oh really?" this was new, usually Kili loved to spend the day with the sons of Fundin.

"Bawin wouwdn't wet me go ouwside." He replied gravely. He fixed very dark unhappy eyes on his uncle. "Bawin said Kiwi was huwt and hadda stay inside whiwe Fiwi went wiff Dwawin somewhewe."

Thorin looked helplessly at Dwalin.

"Balin was very insistent that Kili stay in bed all day." Dwalin explained. "Oin stopped by and checked up on him, actually I went with Fili to fetch Oin when Kili threw a fit. So the short story is Kili has permission to play outside now." Dwalin looked like he too would much rather have been at the forge all day rather than trying to chase the boys especially when he mentioned Kili's fit.

Thorin lightly tossed him the axe. "Chop the wood then, my back hurts." His back clearly did not hurt as he bent over and tossed the already split boards on the growing pile. Dwalin grunted and set to work with a passion.

Fili floundered up the logs much less gracefully then his brother, and plopped down beside the brunette. With a sigh he tossed one arm across the younger's shoulder.

"Unca Fwowin, whacha doin? Dona Huwt Yousewf!" He hurriedly added almost as an afterthought to insure that he wouldn't startle him.

"We are cutting logs into boards so we can make you a new bed before tonight."

"What about the mattress?" Dwalin asked.

"Dis went to the market to get the material, I believe she may even be working on it as we speak."

"Issit gonna be wike awe udda bed?" Kili piped up.

"Uhum." He answered without looking up. The majority of the conversation that followed was carried on in much the same manner Kili asking a million questions and Thorin answering without really listening. Fili and Dwalin took part to some extent but Kili was enough entertainment all by himself.

"I wannit to be just wike the udda bed." Kili said firmly. "I wiked the udda bed cause it was fun ta jump on. Canna be bwue? Wike my bwankey?"

"Only if mum makes it blue." Thorin grunted.

"Kiwi wikes bwue." He said nodding contentedly.

"Kili, say I you're talking about yourself not someone else." Fili corrected.

"Kiwi wike saying Kiwi." The babe answered stubbornly.

"But it is wrong."

"Bu Kiwi wikes it. Kiwi wanna say it! So Kiwi gonna say it." He glared at the blonde coldly.

"Kiwi wanna be ignant." Fili said in a shill voice mocking Kili.

"Fiwi mean." Kili said in an undertone.

"Kiwi stupid." Fili retorted.

Kili burst it screams "Kiwi wanna say Kiwi! Fiwi being mean!"

"ENOUGH!" Thorin's voice cut their antics off like a cliff.

For a moment they both stared at him with wide startled eyes before Fili hung his head in shame and Kili burrowed into Fili's lap.

For a few moments there was silence but for the cracking of Dwalin's axe and the scratching of Thorin's knife as he formed the bed out of rough wood. Silence with the Durin Duo was unheard of for long periods.

"Fiwi, Kiwi's sowwy that he yewwed at you." Kili whimpered from where his head was curled into the crook of Fili's neck.

Fili smiled and stroked his head. "Fiwi forgives Kiwi then." He replied.

Kili sat back and stared at him is shock. "Fiwi, you na tawkin about someone ewse. You supposed da say 'I' na Fiwi, do ya wanna sound stewipid?" he said in his best _Let me teach you _voice tone.

Fili gave him a quick shove that sent him sprawling across the logs and stood up. "Dirty double goblin crosser." He growled.

"Fili!" Thorin turned and scowled at his nephew. "Where did you learn to call names like that?"

Fili's head dropped back to his own feet. He discovered that there were four pebbles on the ground, furthermore, if he nudged that one just ever so slightly, the four pebbles made a square. Cool.

"Fili." Thorin's voice was sharp with displeasure.

"Grufin across the street called Kili that the other day when he switched teams in the middle of the game." He answered in a tiny voice.

"Grufin doesn't sound like a very nice boy." Thorin commented dryly.

"I know. He kicks Kili around sometimes but he is the only boy close enough to play with." Fili murmured.

"He kicks Kili?" Thorin's voice was suddenly livid, not at Fili but at Grufin. Fili however didn't know that and figured the anger was directed at him.

"Only when Kili gets in the way." He mumbled twisting the hem of his tunic between his fingers.

"Is that often!" It wasn't a question, not that they ever were, if Thorin asked you a question you answered him, but if it was a statement, you answered him quickly.

"No sir." He barely breathed. "Kili learned how to stay out of his way."

Thorin's eye blazed and he turned angrily back to his work muttering about how he was going to have a word with Grufin's parents.

Fili remained frozen where he was, nudging the pebbles into different shapes until Kili's voice startled him out of his reverie, "Fiwi got stwuck by wightning..?." he murmured teasingly from behind him.

He turned slightly to see the brown eyes watching him from beneath his untidy mop of chocolate hair.

"Kili go away." He muttered, angry that his brother had to be in such a happy mood. He was in trouble with Thorin for letting Grufin kick Kili. At the moment he wanted to kick Kili as well for causing such an uncomfortable situation.

Kili's smile faded and he quickly read Fili's unhappiness in his brother's sharp blue eyes. "Is Fiwi huwt?" Kili asked tiptoeing over to his brother. He put an arm comfortingly around Fili's back but Fili shook him off and pushed him away.

"Go away Kili, you're so annoying!" he shouted before turning to run into the house. He could still see Kili's tear filled eyes and downcast features in his mind's eye when Thorin sharply jolted him to a stop.

"Fili! Stop! Now!" Fili skidded to a halt, his shoulders shaking violently.

"What was that!" Thorin's voice was definitely angry.

"He- he follows me everywhere and it's not my fault that he gets in the way and Grufin is so much bigger than me I can't stop him from kicking Kili around, when I do he kicks me. I wish he wouldn't always follow me around so I wouldn't have to get in trouble for letting him get hurt!" he yelled the whole thing before collapsing in tears.

Thorin looked at Dwalin his anger dissipating. "I'll take over on the bed; you tend to your nephew." He said gruffly and took the knife from Thorin. Thorin in turn plucked Fili off the grass and settled him on his lap.

"Did you think I was angry with you?" he asked.

"I fought so." He hiccupped slipping into his old lisp.

"I was angry that Grufin is a bully. And that he gets away with it." Throin growled.

"I fough you were angry wif me for letting Grufin hurt him." Fili sniffled when he realized he wasn't the target of Thorin's anger.

"No but I am angry with you for snapping at your brother." Thorin replied in a disappointed voice.

Fili stiffened.

"Why did you snap at him when he was trying to comfort you?"

"I fough he was why I was in trouble." He breathed. "Didn't want him comforting me. I just wanted to be left alone."

"You need to learn that no matter what, there is never a good reason to hurt your brother. EVER! Do I make myself clear! He is the most precious friend you will ever have, the only one who will always be there unless you mess that up. You NEVER know what you have until you lose it and I wouldn't wish that pain on anyone!" Thorin's arms had tightened around Fili as he ranted, the dam that held his pain from Frerin death cracking ever so little for a moment. Fili was scared at his outburst and nodded his head meekly while Kili from his shadowy corner instantly picked up on Thorin's personal pain even if he didn't know the cause.

"Find your brother and apologize." Thorin ended sharply. Fili squirmed out of his lap and slipped into the house calling for Kili. Seconds later Thorin felt two tiny hands burrow into his hair and a little solid body slipped into his lap.

"Unca Fwowin sad." He murmured. Thorin felt his mind lurch as he realized the name Kili called him was almost the same as his brother's name. Frerin, Fwowin. It hurt.

"Yes Kili." He breathed into his nephew's chest. Kili was balanced on his legs with his arms wrapped around Thorin's head hugging it tight.

"Kiwi hewe. Its ok to cwy." He said settling his head on Thorin's. Thorin felt a sad smile tug at his mouth. Here was his nephew, barely able to walk and talk, and he was already comforting Thorin against the blackness of the world that he, in his innocence, knew nothing about?

"When did you get to perceptive." He asked softly as he wrapped his own arms around Kili.

"Fiwi don't see what Kiwi see." Kili replied. "He don't' weawize that you awe na angwy wif him. You awe huwt and sad. Kiwi knows, Kiwi hewe."

Thorin did smile then and settled Kili on his lap rocking him gently. "You aren't angry at Fili for yelling at you?"

"No, Fiwi was scawed of you and he yewwed at me, he dina mean it." He replied.

"Don't ever forget that Kili, Don't ever forget that sometimes people get scared and lash out in anger."

Kili nodded, suddenly acting wise beyond his years. He lifted his hand and gently wiped away the tear that had fallen unnoticed on Thorin's face. It was something that he always did when offering comfort; even as a babe he had smoothed away Dis's tears with wondering weak arms as he looked at her with big sad eyes never knowing the cause of her pain but seeing it anyway.

"And Kili, never abandon your brother. Can you promise me that? You will always stay at Fili's side and help him through trouble?" He could hardly believe the babe on his lap was five years old. For a rare moment he seemed years older.

"Kiwi pwomises Unca Fwowin. Kiwi awso neva weave Unca Fwowin eada." He answered tangling one hand in Thorin's long hair. "Unca Fwowin?"

"Yes Kili?"

"Unca Fwowin pwomise to keep Fiwi safe too? Kiwi canna keep Fiwi safe aww by hissef."

"Always Kili, and Uncle Thorin promises to keep Kili safe as well." It was unavoidable. When you talked to Kili, you switched to third person. It just happened naturally. Kili smiled happily and slipped out of Thorin's lap.

"Kiwi haf a pwomise to keep, Kiwi gotta find Fiwi now." He grinned and climbed the stairs to the back door. It really was like climbing to him, the stairs were steep even for Thorin, so Kili had to haul his little body up each individual step until he reached the top. Then he squeezed through the door and started to wonder through the house "Fiwi." He called at every turn. Fili fairly flew around the corner and hefted his brother into his arms staggering for a moment to catch his balance. Kili was small for his age but Fili was still trying to carry half his body weight of little dwarf. Kili happily wrapped his arms around Fili's neck. "Kiwi fowgives Fiwi fo snappin." He said brightly.

"I'm sorry Kili. I'm a bad brother sometimes." Fili replied hoisting Kili onto the couch and climbing up beside him.

"Das ok Fiwi, Fiwi issa gweat bwudda." He confirmed snuggling up against his brother.

"I saw you wif uncle so I went to our bed room to wait for you to finish talking wif him." Fili murmured jealousy clouding his tone. More than anything he wanted Thorin to be proud of him and to love on him the way he did with Kili. He didn't understand why Kili got so much affection from everyone. Kili quickly picked up on the jealousy and correctly assumed it had to do with Thorin's attentions.

"Unca Fwowin woves you too Fiwi. He was sad abow somfin ewse." He murmured. Then suddenly he slipped off the couch and ran for the door.

"Wait where are you going Kili?" Fili asked sitting up and starting to follow.

"Kiwi be wight back. Stay dewe!" and he was gone.

Thorin watched Kili vanish into the humble half mud half wood house before standing up and shaking his head.

"He is observant." Dwalin said as he wedged another log and got ready to split it. "Sees things with more than just his eyes." His voice was dry but Thorin knew him well enough to hear the emotion hidden within it. He was fond of the little dark babe but didn't like to show it.

"Yes, he is certainly that." Thorin returned to working on the bed but couldn't get Kili's words out of his mind. _Unca Fwowin pwomise to keep Fiwi safe too? Kiwi canna keep Fiwi safe aww by hissef. _He might be just a babe, but he was a very observant and loyal one at that and Thorin was amazed.

They worked in silence for a while before Thorin fairly jumped in surprise again.

"Unca Fwowin? Dona Huwt Yousewf!" Kili's little voice came from right beside him.

"Mahal! Kili, don't sneak up on me like that." He moaned putting down his knife.

"Sowwy Unca."

"What is it Kili?" He asked dropping down to the little boy's height.

"Fiwi is jeawvus of Kiwi. He wanna haf Unca Fwowin's wove too. He saw you Howding Kiwi and he went away sad cause Unca Fwowin is angwy wif him." Kili crawled up on the pile of boards and folded his hands. "Kiwi gonna stay wight hewe untiw Unca Fwowin done woving on Fiwi." He said his angel face on full.

Thorin sighed as he looked at the little imp.

"Didn't sound like there was any room for argument?" Dwalin growled from the chopping block. "Better get moving before the boss gets mad." Judging from his voice he was trying not to laugh, he always sounded angrier in those cases.

Kili just beamed.

"Fine." He replied to the little one. "Don't get in Dwalin's way." He added as an ominous warning. Kili's devilish angel face just got stronger as he cast a sidelong glance at Dwalin. "Suwe Unca." He replied absently, his mind already running at full prankster speed. Thorin paused a moment to feel sorry for Dwalin before taking his leave and making his way to the living room.

Fili looked up and hastily dried his tears on seeing his uncle approach.

"I fought you were Kili." He mumbled apologetically.

"I know. I had him wait outside. Poor Dwalin." Thorin replied sitting down and pulling Fili up on his lap.

For about half a moment Kili allowed himself to wonder what Thorin was saying to Fili. Then the moment was over. Kili turned two very soft angel eyes on Dwalin who was ignoring him. This was going to be quite fun.

Before his mind had quite finished forming the plan, which was talking a while longer than usual, Thorin was back. Kili shot him a smile with an added "I dinna botha mista Dwawin at aww." Before racing off to find the master at making plans come to life. Fili was sitting on the couch and smiling from ear to ear. "Fiwi!" he skidded to a stop and tugged at Fili's foot.

"What?"

"We gotta get mista Dwawin!" and he shot Fili a smile.

Fili's eyes crinkled in glee and he hopped off the couch. "So, what is your current plan of attack? I don't think Dwalin is the easiest target." He hustled Kili into their bed room and sat down on the bare floor.

"Weww, dats what makes it mow wowth the time." Kili stated obviously, his eyes all business. "It stawts wike dis."

* * *

><p><strong>So for the funnies: I had this chapter finished days ago and was figuring (at least trying to) out where to take it in the next chapter, and one of the reviews (Mira Meliandra) had me laughing so hard with the comment about 'Thorin's grey hairs.' I LOVE that we were thinking the same thing! (thanks so much for reading:)<strong>

**Oh also I nanny a two year old boy and he ALWAYS messes with my hair when he is snuggling or unhappy and I'm carrying him around, so I could resist the desire to have Kili (who is also basically two) do the same thing. and the whole Fili made at Kili for always trailing him about came from two other boys I babysit who are 2 and 4. it was so cute but the older did get in trouble for pushing the younger.**

**As Always! REVIEW PLEASE! I love constructive criticism as well as ideas and thoughts on the story... make my day! I LOVE Ya all! ~ Kiliana**


	8. Dwalin's Turn

**All I can say is "Sorry I forgot" So ya I finished the story and the last chapter will be up really quickly. Between nannying, breaking off a relationship, and School, I got swamped for a while and forgot about the story, I feel kind bad for that, but here I am. Hello again! **

**Once again, I have not rights to the characters. enjoy.**

**- Kiliana**

* * *

><p>Dwalin rubbed his sweat out of his eyes as he and Thorin finished setting up the bed in the bedroom. The burnt remains of the other had been discarded as had the burnt wardrobe but the stench of burnt furniture still clung to the room like a plague. Boards had been set across the hole in the floor so the lads wouldn't fall in it should they get up in the middle of the night and forget it was there. It was the best they could do. And there was still no mattress until Dis retuned.<p>

The sun was setting when they settled themselves on the porch with two tankards of ale.

It was quiet and peaceful. Too quiet.

"Where are the lads, Thorin?" Dwalin asked lazily from where he was seated.

Thorin's mind snapped to attention and he stiffened listening for the telltale voices of his nephews.

"Oh Mahal, what are they up to now?" he moaned "I should find them before they DO burn the house down."

Dwalin barked harshly (as close as he came to laughter most of the time) and followed Thorin into the house.

Fili clamped his hand over Kili's mouth as they entered the house. He mouthed a quick warning for silence. Kili may have been perceptive beyond his years but Fili was technically much smarter. Careful planning was his strong suit and his plans rarely failed. He was going to be a spectacular military mastermind one day.

He giggled inside and waited, waited for Dwalin to enter their trap, of course there was a chance Thorin would spring it first, either way it would be awesome. Thorin pushed open the door to the lads bedroom and peaked in. nothing. No mop of chocolate rats, no carefully braided gold. He sighed and closed the door. Dwalin pushed open the door to the bathing room. Nothing. Kili suddenly squeaked in excitement and Fili clamped his hand tighter. But both of the hunters had heard it.

"They're in the house." Dwalin growled.

"They're up to something." Thorin sighed in agreement. "Come on you two."

Dwalin placed his hand on the door to the study. Fili clamped his had tighter over Kili's mouth. Kili started to tremble with excitement. Thorin looked right at their hiding place. "Dwalin they're over-" but he was too late. Dwalin turned the nob and pushed open the door and _SWOOSH! _He was drenched with ice cold soapy cleaning water. For a moment he stood and stared at Thorin before Thorin pointed at the boys.

"Oh YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" he yelled.

"RUN!" screamed Fili, and Kili ran, ran for his life, with Fili steps behind him. But they didn't have enough time or speed to escape the dripping Dwalin and his equally dangerous ally.

Fili screamed as he was swept off the ground and tossed in the air only to be caught and smashed against a dripping wet tunic. Thorin seized his accomplice and they were carried kicking and screaming to their fate.

"Was that your idea, Fili?" Dwalin growled fully intending to scare the boys out of their wits.

"No i'was Kiwi's!" Shrieked Kili as he kicked at his uncle.

"NO it wasn't!" Fili was not going to let Kili take the blame this time. "He just wanted to prank you, I decided on water and rigged the room." He ended with a scream as Dwalin tossed him again and tickled him mercilessly.

"Not Fair." Fili gasped through the tears and squeals of laughter as Dwalin tickled him. "Against Uncle we have a chance but not against two of you."

"Should have thought of that before you dumped water on my head." He replied without remorse.

"A fighting chance." Whispered Fili as he got breath, those were the magic words as far as the brothers were concerned.

"Sure." Thorin said sitting back and holding the squirming Kili immobile against him. "How about ten seconds to arm yourselves for battle."

Dwalin released Fili and Thorin let go of Kili.

One.

Fili grabbed Kilis hand and fairly dragged him towards the door to their room.

Two.

Three.

Four.

He nearly shoved his brother face first to the floor in his haste to get into the room.

Five.

Six.

Seven.

They grabbed up their wooden swords and ran back towards the kitchen.

Eight.

Nine.

They made a mad dash from the hallway into the kitchen.

"TEN!" Dwalin shouted it like a war cry.

Thorin looked at the dripping warrior and grinned. They heard the back door slam. "Don't kill them please." He stated dryly and looked up at the trap. Behind the door Fili had stacked up tables and chairs until he was tall enough to reach over the door. There he had secured the bucket of water to the wall by hammering a rope around it to the wood. He had obviously cut off the bottom, luckily it was a thin bucket and one that Dis had been planning on replacing since the handles had cracked off. It was quite a feat of engineering for the ten year old. He had secured the bottom against a spare board from outside and packed it in with mud. Thus when Dwalin pushed the door open, the board was yanked away from the bucket and the water splashed out.

Thorin grinned at Dwalin. "The little twerps are too smart for their own good."

Dwalin adjusted his belt and looked back, the faintest hint of a smile played at the corners of his mouth. "Yes, they are."

"I'm not sure whether I should scold them for playing such a nasty prank, of praise them for their ingenuity." Thorin added with a shrug. "After all, it was only Dwalin."

Dwalin grunted and gave him a rather hard shove before starting for the door. "I declare full out war." And he slammed through the back door bellowing a war-cry.

The battle that ensued was truly terrifying (in the eyes of a ten year old dwarf, that is). Kili really had no idea what was happening. Fili said "Swing your wooden sword at them and don't let them get close." So he swung like a mad dog! Swung and swung. And he screamed. And he kicked. And he swung. And he screamed some more. The passion in his attack rivaled that of Mister Dwalin himself at the battle of Moria.

Fili on the other hand had a much more conservative approach. He screamed commands at Kili (vaguely hoping his was listening, despite knowing he probably was not) and battled furiously. He knew his own footwork (it was fairly bad) but it was foot work, unlike Kili's crazy tandem of flying bootlaces. He gripped a wooden sword in either hand and tried to mimic Thorin's careful stokes (he wasn't so good at that either.)

When the battle ended it was a triumphant Dwalin who walked back to the house, past the newly returned home Dis, and into the living room, with a little wriggling, kicking, sopping wet dwarf under each arm.

"What happened?" Dis asked still staring after Dwalin as Thorin entered with two wooden swords in his hands.

"They pranked Dwalin." He answered matter-of-factly as if it answered everything, which in face it did.

Dis tossed aside the dish cloth she had picked up and followed Thorin into the living room. "I should know better than to leave you two babysitting."

"Na a baby." Kili said peeking out from where he was pinned under one of Dwalin's legs.

"Quite Kee." Fili said hastily from under the other leg.

"Are they-" Dis began.

"Yes, they are fine. Only trapped, not crushed." Dwalin assured her.

"Well, it is time for them to go to bed."

"Mumma says ita time fow bed missa Dwawin." Kili piped up from under his leg.

"I heard, but you are going to stay right there until I say you can go, looks like you better obey your mumma and go to sleep."

Kili stared up at him with wide eyes clearly shocked. "Dwawin gonna disobey mumma?" he asked in a hushed voice.

Dwalin sighed dramatically but didn't answer. Dis just smiled and went back to the kitched while Thorin lit a pipe himself and Dwalin. And Kili and Fili fell asleep on the couch that night under the sturdy legs of their adopted uncle, Dwalin.

* * *

><p><strong>I Love you guys for reading this! and I forgot just how much I love writing this. As always I love to hear your thoughts.<strong>


	9. Loyal To The End

**So I decided that I needed to finish this story and well, it kind of got sad. ****Be warned, This chapter is somewhat darker then the rest of the story. ****Sorry. I hope that you don't cry too hard... Warning Tag for Blood. (and tears...)**

* * *

><p>Thorin lay on the ground staring in shock at the body beside him. The golden braids were dirty and tangled with brambles and his parted lips were ashen and grey.<p>

"Where did I go wrong?" he breathed into the blood soaked silence. Somewhere at the edge of his consciousness he registered the sound of voices faintly carried on the wind, but he didn't care. "When did you grown up and I not notice?"

Fili barely stirred. The breath that ghosted on his lips was fading fast, but a single tear broke free and trickled down his face.

Thorin groaned and heaved his body sluggishly over to his nephew's side. Gently he brushed his hand along Fili's face but only succeeded to smear even more filth and grim on it than before. "I failed you. I was going to show you the wonders of Erebor. Fill your lap with golden trinkets. Show you where the very dust is diamond." Thorin felt something tickle his cheek and swiped at it reflexively, _annoying bugs, _he thought. But it wasn't a bug and something other than blood now dampened his hand. "I never thought I would loose you, somehow it never seemed possible. I want to go back - back home when you and Kili were helplessly terrible pranksters - back when you were innocent and unaware of the evils of the world. Fili I'm sorry I killed you!" He brushed the tear off his heir's cheek and briefly touched his cold lips. As quietly as a sigh the golden haired prince had slipped away. Thorin let his head fall against his nephew's chest for a moment in crushed defeat. "I'm sorry for killing you and your brother... brother... Kili!"

Thorin's head jerked back up and he carefully looked beyond his elder nephew in an attempt locate the younger. He had not seen him fall, but he had heard him.

Fili was screaming for his idiot brother to come back. _They will kill you! _He had tried to stand up but had collapsed as the orcs had driven at him again. For a few moments there were only the sounds of dreadful battle before Thorin had heard it. Kili had cried out, not in anger, not as a war cry, but brokenly like he was lost. He had cried in the same voice that he had once used as a child lost in the forest. And it broke Thorin's heart where he laid beside the dead pale orc. He had stood then, and tried to fight again vaguely aware that Fili was doing the same as best as he could. But after that moment he couldn't remember anything more. What had happened? Where had the orcs gone? Then suddenly he remembered someone had yelled about eagles, it must have been they that finished the orcs.

Now only one thought consumed Thorin's mind, he had to find Kili. On hands and bloodied knees he painfully set out to find the last of his line.

And it didn't take long at that. The youngest Durin was laying a few yards away face down. One hand clutched the handle of his broken bow while his other was held out towards Fili in one last desperate attempt to be near him.

"Kili." He gasped and pulled his youngest sister-son into his lap face up.

"Unca." Kili moaned his eyes fluttering.

"Mahal! Kili, can you hear me." Thorin's hands began to shake as he brushed the tangled mat of brown hair out of his nephews face. It was from blood loss, not because he was coming completely undone at the sight of his dying nephew, he thought to himself - clutching helplessly at the remaining shreds of his pride.

"Mmm'hear you." Kili replied finally opening his eyes and looking fully up at his uncle. "I tried to get back to Fee, m'sorry I couldn't."

"Shhh. It's alright." Thorin replied softly.

"I promised you I'd never abandon him and him that he wouldn't die without me." He continued his voice rasping as he gulped for air. A trickle of blood escaped the corner of his mouth vanishing into his matted hair.

Thorin's eyes suddenly blurred when it hit him the Kili knew Fili was probably dead and he was dying, yet he was so calm, accepting. It was agony.

"I'm sorry." He said pulling Kili into a hug. "I'm so so sorry! I failed you! I was supposed to protect you both. To keep you safe. I wanted to give you everything. I wanted to show you the glory of Erebor! I wanted..." He fell silent and cradled his nephew's head. "...but you wouldn't have liked it would you Kili." He choked over the words. The younger Dwarf screwed up his face and looked up at his uncle strangely. "You never liked stone, you were raised beneath the sky and trees. You were always too wild and free to be trapped in stone."

"Uncle." He breathed at last his voice hoarse and raw from blood. He weakly reached up and touched Thorin's face. "It's not your fault. You did give us all we ever wished for." He paused to spit out a mouthful of blood and catch his breath before continuing. "You have been like a father to us for as long as I can remember. You taught us to fight and die with honor. Fee and I chose to come with you because we love you and gladly would - will, have, I guess - given our lives for you."

"How can you be so calm?" Thorin asked at least awed at his nephew's honest words.

"There isn't anything I can do to fix it. I just want to be with Fee." Kili said his voice betraying his pain at the last word.

"Fee isn't far from here." Thorin said again after regaining control over his voice.

"Help me to him." Kili sounded like a small child again. With a resolute nod, Thorin helped him to his knees and almost dragged him across the body strewn ground to the side of his brother.

There, Kili let go of Thorin and heavily dropped beside his brother. He reached out one hand and touched his cold face. "I'm coming Fee." He whispered brokenly. "Wait for me." Then with a shudder, his hand went slack and his Brown eyes glazed over as he followed his brother in death as he had in life.

Thorin turned away and shook his fist at the mountain. "Mahal forgive me!" He cried tears washing the blood from his face. "I have killed the only treasures that loved me back! Take the gold, and silver, burry the Arkenstone so it is lost forever, but GIVE ME BACK MY BOYS! I am begging you."

"It's the King." A voice shouted from the distance and before he knew it Thorin found himself in a bed being tended too by Balin. Dwalin was watching from the corner of the tent and Thorin knew; he also had lost his life's greatest joy with the passing of the brothers. Oh Mahal. And he closed his eyes to hide the agony.

His agony lingered on until the quite, little, brave hobbit stood at his side blinking back his tears. Their conversation was short but heart felt, and it was with relief that Thorin allowed his eyes to close to the sound of Bilbo's sobs. Slowly the sobs drowned out as he struggled to breath.

"Unca Fwowin!" a childish voice cut through his hazy thoughts. His eyes flashed open to see a little brown-haired child standing – no, rather bouncing – in the middle of the tent.

"Kili." He gasped sitting half-way up. He unconsciously registered the look of shock bewilderment on the face of the other occupant in the tent. Dwalin started forward and then stopped uncertainly unable to see who Thorin was talking to.

"Hiya unca." Kili said suddenly stilling and holding up one hand. "Mahaw heawd you. Dee awkinstone wiww be buwied in the mountain and you wiww get youw nephuws back just wike you awsked."

"It's time to go Uncle, the time of Durin is ended, your task is finished." Fili said stepping into the tent beside his little brother. His blue eyes were bright with excitement as he scrutinized his uncle. "The Arkenstone will rest on your breast forever in the heart of the mountains, now come away with us, we are waiting to take you home."

"I'm Coming." Thorin gasped. "Oh Fili, I'm…" He suddenly stood up and found himself standing beside the bed and looking down at himself. His body on the bed went lip and fell back against the pillows. Then for one terrible moment, tent was silent and Bilbo began to weep in earnest.

Thorin smiled fondly at the burglar one last time before turning. With a happiness he had not felt for many long tiring years, he swept Kili up and tossed him into the air before catching him against his chest. Then he held out his had to Fili and they walked out of the tent and into their reward in the halls of Mahal forever; dark haired child curled contentedly against his uncle, and the blonde skipping happily beside.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>And THANK YOU FOR READING! <strong>

**Am I totally nuts for going this rout? let me know.**

**~Kiliana**

**AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! :) It's so nice to know that you appreciate my writing.**


End file.
